


Sindalin's Journal: The Unlife of Lahad Tir and the Results of Various Arcana Analysis.

by Dark_Sun_Morrigan



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sun_Morrigan/pseuds/Dark_Sun_Morrigan
Summary: Credit to the player of Sindalin Uplillin - Quindo





	Sindalin's Journal: The Unlife of Lahad Tir and the Results of Various Arcana Analysis.

Entry 1.

 

I have learned of the greatest wonder of our age. It is not the weakening of the barrier of reality. It is not the magic forges of the dwarves or the Esaran. It is the Isle of Lahad Tir, a land everyone assumes is a death sentence. For years we have sent the misbegotten, the criminals, the unwanted to this isle. Thinking it was simply a lawless land of death. It was anything but.

Life has found a way to break the cycle. Instead of passing on to death, it... changes. The sketches you find among these pages are not idle fancies, but rather everyday occurrences.

 

Some people would call it Undead or Undeath, but it is different. I myself am calling it Unlife. It is different, intelligent, hungry, and posses that one trait that undead do not share. The basic instincts of self preservation, to reproduce, to live.

Having consumed food from the Island I myself have the curse of Unlife. I have not noticed any changed of my person or my mind. The first set of my experiments are going to be on my body. I will be taking a silver dagger and cutting open a few of my scares on the right side of my body. I will let them bleed for one minute before binding them with cloth.

 

Healed Compelted in an hour, smoothed scarring, still slightly discolored.

 

 

Entry 2.

 

I encountered an ancient arcane force. There is a being, a Lich of some sort, goes by the name Archibald. It has access to ancient magics and, unfortunately my companions already own him a favor. I do not know what his designs on the island are. I may seek him out and ask. Someone with his power must have the means to magically escape.

 

My companions and I have run afoul of the local crime syndicate. In order to be 'protected' we need to pay a fee. Because of this I am accelerating my timetable. I will not have as much time to experiment. I will need to take risks to get results and information.

 

After more examinations and interviews of the various denizens of Cemahl Tur I have devised a new experiment to pursue. Unlife appears to not care about the mystical properties of the matter it, integrates into itself. I do not know what will happen when matter of a mogrified magical state comes into contact with 'Raw Unlife'. I need to know just how far into the arcane Unlife can grab. The results of my experiment should show me exactly how much of a threat Unlife is to the magical as well as the Flesh.

 

I am transmuting a small iron nail into wood and encasing it into a freshly closed wound. Judging from my studies the Unlife should attempt to grab the wooden nail and incorporate it into the surrounding flesh. When I am confident it has I am going to revert the nail into its original iron state.

 

My hope is that the Unliving nail will kill the Unlife as it reverts back to its mineral form. If it does there may yet be hope for wiping this plague from the world. If it does not if the plaque escapes... we might all be doomed.

 

I pray to the unknown powers that I will keep my sanity long enough to save everyone... or do what I need to do.

 

 

Entry 3. 

 

My worst fears have been confirmed. The Curse of Unlife has no issue infecting and surviving drastic magical change. Adapting and even thriving. The nail has branched out like veins is alive, slowly repairing itself. Focusing on it results it the normal arcane feedback a mishapped iron nail would return, except there is something different, unclean.

 

I am going to attempt to extract a small piece of the living nail and keep it in a container. I will keep it sustained with water and meat to see if it will carry on without a larger host.

 

The next morning my vial of unliving metal, or Tom as I named it, appeared to have moved and consumed the water. However the meat had not been touched. I will continue feeding Tom small amounts of water and the odd cleaned stone and will keep a close eye on its development.

 

 

Entry 4

 

I now have two projects.

 

I have been given ownership of a Dalahan core. A Golumn of some sort made of metal and unliving flesh. The Grand Artificer using Dalahans and bodies of dead and living beings to maintain the city of Dunkirk. I am going to be studying and attempting to augment the Golumn who I have named 'Wally'. Learning more about how the Dalahans function will allow me to better protect my companions and maybe reduce the lethality of the Dalahan possession. 

 

The other project, Tom, has been growing steadily. It seems to be willing to eat being of magical elemental energy. It is starting to form its own mind and identity. It wants to repair, but not in the original image of the source, but rather in whatever form is closest and available. In order to help it grow I am spending time Messaging it and attempting to instruct it to shift forms. I have also started feeding it iron nails as well as the water and rocks.

 

I have also made a working relationship with a local warlock named Ruprecht. He is slightly unstable and has a thirst for knowledge and power. He overpowered his patreon and is looking for more 'patreons' to consume.


End file.
